


Sharks are dangerous for a kid

by AmyLerajie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Aiichirou are alone for the day.<br/>When Rin comes back to the dorm room, he doesn't seem to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks are dangerous for a kid

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble in response of a post I saw on tumblr and evolved in something a little more detailed.  
> It's the first fanfiction I ever wrote in english, so there's no original in italian and the language is not as complicated as it usually is. But I enjoyed writing this and I hope you will enjoy reading!

“Honestly, Aiichirou, have you got no shame?”

The boy is startled by his roommate voice and drops the book he was reading with a yelp.

“What did I...?” he starts to answer, all the while watching Rin fold his arms and tap his left foot on the floor.

He doesn't think he did something wrong in the last twelve hours, not since the redhead got out with his sister, in the morning. But tenses, staying still as he waits for a reason he did upset him.

“Shut up, Rin.”

Sosuke doesn't stop pressing buttons on his PSP, sounds of battle come from it and he seems focused on it even though he still talks to a seemingly irritated Rin.

“You did it on purpose, isn't it?” he says, pointing at the youngest.

Ai is confused, brows furrowing as he scoots closer to Sosuke to get some answers. They both know the redhead well, but sometimes his behavior is still incomprehensible to the kohai. He tries to think what he could have possibly done to anger Rin, but he can't really find an answer.

Sosuke and him were together when Rin got out and spent the day playing games.

The older boy is better than him in fights and Ai was overly excited when he told him that he always had problems with platforms in that game. Both of them never finished it because they always failed one thing or the other and they are now very far in the game, much more they never were while playing it alone.

Ai was a little upset when he started having a terrible headache after five hours of gaming, but after drinking some tea he resolved to try to send the pain away by reading, with Sosuke still stubbornly playing and reading out loud the silent dialogues to him.

Up to that moment, it was a good day, even with Rin away.

Sosuke puts an arm around Ai's shoulders and brings him closer, laughing.

“Isn't he cute?”

Rin tilts his head on his side, obviously flustered. “S-shut up, Sosuke!”

The brunet laughs louder as he pulls the blue hoodie the youngest is wearing by the sleeves. It looks huge on his slim frame, because it's Sosuke's.

Ai can feel the flush on his cheeks before the urge to go hiding in a closet. He tries to hide his red face, but seeing how long past his hands the hoodie sleeves are make him even more flustered.

“Come on, Rin! He was cold and very far from his room!” Sosuke's voice has still more than a hint of laughter in his, but of course he means well... or so Aiichirou hopes.

“Our room is in front of yours!” Rin finally snaps, getting on the bed and pulling the youngest away from the mischievous senpai.

Sosuke puts the PSP somewhere safe and lets himself fall on the couple, but trying not to crush them. He scoots in the middle, not minding his size and almost sending Rin off the bed.

“So, how was your day?” he asks, poking his cheek with a smirk.

“Go away.”

The redhead seems ready to burst in flames, face dangerously red and still tries to hide in the crook of a similar flustered Aiichirou.

“You are cute, too.” Sosuke replies, kissing Rin on the nose, amused.

He closes his eyes at the almost childish kiss, as he always does when cuddled. Ai finds the sight endearing and he is so focused on him that doesn't feel Sosuke approaching until he kisses him.

It's a similar, innocent kiss, just right on this mole.

Ai can still feel his cheeks burning, but he let's out a little laugh at the absurdity of that situation, the three of them cramped in a bed, teasing each other, hands searching hands, holding.

It's weird and unusual, but it's a warm and fuzzy feeling, like caramel melting.

And as Sosuke and Rin join in the laughter, he has the certainty that happiness, to him, sounds exactly like this.

 


End file.
